Hybrid drive systems draw power from multiple drive machines to improve the energy efficiency and performance of various vehicles. A major challenge facing the developers of this technology is how to effectively combine the speed and torque contributions of different drive machines to deliver different desired modes of operation to gain energy efficiency, performance improvement, size reductions, and cost savings under various operational and utility constraints. One type of transmission that is especially suited for use in hybrid drive systems with two motors is the automated manual transmission (AMT). The AMT can be low cost, high capacity, high efficiency, and does not require a torque convertor. However, the AMT requires a torque interruption when shifting gears, which can be uncomfortable, and which has inhibited its application in passenger vehicles. Accordingly, improvements to hybrid drive systems are desirable.